


Growing Up

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Wrestling is in My Blood [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Child Abuse, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What was it like to grow up with a professional wrestling parent? One-shots or two-shots the look into the childhoods of the current pro wrestlers we know today.
Relationships: Lita/Trish Stratus
Series: Wrestling is in My Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764208
Kudos: 3





	1. Families (UPDATED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check back often because I change and come up with ideas very regularly and update as much as possible with changes.

**Vince McMahon (74) (wizard/Magi) and Linda McMahon (71) -**

  * Mark Callaway McMahon (Undertaker adopted) - 55
  * Kane McMahon (Kane adopted) – 53 
  * Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon (Triple H) – July 27, 1969, 50
  * Stephanie McMahon - 43
  * Austin Aries - April 15, 1978; 42
  * Shane McMahon (twins with Phil) - 41
  * Phillip Cedric McMahon (CM Punk) - 41



**Paul Heyman (angel) - September 11, 1965, 54**

  * Mideon Heyman - December 26, 1968, 51 
  * Rob Van Dam Heyman - December 18, 1970, 49
  * Joey Styles Heyman - July 14, 1971, 48
  * Stevie Richard Heyman - October 9, 1971, 48
  * Azalea 
  * Jacob 



**Eric Bischoff (dragon) - May 27, 1955, 64**

  * Evan Bourne Bischoff - March 19, 1983, 37
  * Garrett Bischoff - April 20, 1984, 36
  * John Bradley Maddox Cena Bischoff aka Brad Maddox (raised by John Cena Sr. “brother” to John Cena) - May 4, 1984, 36
  * Isaac (3 OC)
  * Charlie (3 OC)
  * Sofia (3 OC)
  * Alice (3 OC)



**Billy Gunn (November 1, 1963, 56) & ****Chyna** **born December 27, 1969, died April 20, 2016**

  * Chris Sabin (put up for adoption didn’t know until age 20 who his parents were) - February 4, 1982, 38
  * Jon Moxley (raised by Chyna for all his life very close to her) - A year older than Dean. - December 7, 1985, 34 
  * Dean Ambrose (raised by Chyna until age 12 then Billy Gunn raised him very close) – October 20, 1986, 33
  * Angelico (Cisco and Chavo Guerrero are his adopted fathers. Had to be given up for adoption because of Chyna.) - May 7, 1987, 32
  * Colten Gunn - 29 (son of Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) - May 18, 1991
  * Austin Gunn – 25 (Son of Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) - August 26, 1994, 25



**Chavo Guerrero (October 20, 1970, 40)-**

  * Angelico - May 7, 1987, 32
  * Sammy Guevara - July 28, 1993, 26



**Chuck Palumbo (June 15, 1971, 48) and Stacey Keibler (October 14, 1979, 40)**

  * Elliot Palumbo-Keibler (Singer; OC)-40 (warrior pixie)
  * Jared Palumbo-Keibler (Lawyer; OC)-38 (Camo nymph)
  * Luke Palumbo-Keibler (Actor; OC)-36 
  * Malcolm Palumbo-Keibler (Writer; OC) - 35 (Blood Nymph)
  * Alex Reynolds - Age unknown
  * Nick Palumbo-Keibler (Doctor; OC)- 34 (Bringer of light nymph)
  * Parker Palumbo-Keibler (Priest; OC)- 33
  * Tyler (Breeze) Palumbo-Keibler - January 19, 1988, 32



  
  


**Raven (September 8, 1964, 55), Tommy (February 13, 1971, 49), and Stevie (48)**

  * **Aleister Black - May 19, 1985, 34 (adopted by Bas Rutten)**



  * Sami Callihan (September 1, 1987, 32)
  * Solomon Crowe (September 13, 1988, 31)



  
  


**Trish Stratus (December 18, 1975, 44), Lita (April 14, 1975, 45), and Chris Jericho (November 9, 1970, 49) -**

  * Johnny Devine (April 27, 1974) - Chris Jericho’s brother


  * Fandango Johnny Curtis (other father would be Triple H not related to Trish and Lita) - November 22, 1981, 38
  * Jimmy Jacobs - February 17, 1984, 36
  * Evil Uno (adopted at the age of 3), - July 20, 1987, 33



**IRS (March 30, 1958, 62)**

  * Bray Wyatt (Windham Rotunda named after Uncle Barry Windham) - May 23, 1987, 32
  * Bo Dallas (adopted) - May 25, 1990, 29



**Sandman (June 16, 1963, 56)**

  * Shane Douglas (November 21, 1964, 55) - brother of Sandman
  * Jack Douglass-half-brother of Sandman and Shane Douglas but Sandman regained guardianship of Jack when he was 15 after a robbery turned murder involving their parents


  * CJ Parker (Joe Robinson Rotunda) Juice Robinson - April 10, 1989, 31
  * Bo Dallas (but he was raised by IRS with Bray and after Bo turned 18 he sought out Sandman and they got close; Taylor Rotunda) - May 25, 1990, 29



**Mr. Perfect born March 28, 1958, died** **February 10, 2003 -**

  * Curtis Axel (Joe Hennig) - October 1, 1979, 40
  * Damien Sandow - August 3, 1982, 37



**Ted DiBiase Sr. (January 18, 1954, 66)-**

  * Mike DiBiase - September 10, 1977, 42
  * Ted DiBiase Jr. - November 8, 1982, 37
  * Brett DiBiase - March 16, 1988, 32



**Dusty Rhodes (October 11, 1945, died June 11, 2015**

  * Dustin Rhodes (Goldust) - April 11, 1969, 51
  * Cody Rhodes - June 30, 1985, 34
  * Renee Young (twin of Cody) - September 19, 1985, 34



**Ricky “The Dragon” Steamboat (February 28, 1953, 67)**

  * Richie Steamboat (July 7, 1987, 32)
  * Carson Steamboat – November 12, 1990, 29
  * Ava Steamboat (announcer; OC)
  * Adrian Steamboat (commentator; OC)



**Michael Cole – 51**

  * Adam Michael Cole (NXT) – 30 
  * Patrick Michael Lawler Cole (OC)



**Jim Ross-**

  * Leon Fremont Ross (OC, soccer commentator)
  * Sawyer Jackson Ross (OC, soccer player)



**Mark (55) and Kane (53)**

  * Konnor O’Brien (adopted) - February 6, 1980, 40
  * Matthew Casey (from Chicago Fire) - 
  * AJ Lee - March 19, 1987, 33
  * Bo (OC)
  * Edgar (OC)
  * Nathan Chekov Glenn Jacobs
  * Rose (OC)
  * Jack (OC)
  * Dastiel (OC)



**Jerry Lawler (November 29, 1949, 70)-**

  * Brian Christopher Lawler – born January 10, 1972, died July 29, 2018
  * Kevin Christian Lawler (referee)
  * Nathan Jerry Lawler (OC)
  * Robbie Lawler



**Sting (March 20, 1959, 61)-**

  * Steve Jr. 
  * Gracie 
  * Scott Henry Dawson (I renamed his son from “Garrett” to Scott)
  * Darby Allin - January 7, 1993, 27



**Michael P.S. Hayes** **(July 7, 1987, 61) Terry Gordy (born April 23, 1961, died July 16, 2001)-**

  * Brodie (twin of Luke) - December 16, 1979, 40
  * Luke (twin of Brodie)– December 16, 1979, 40
  * Rowan – (twin of Erick) February 12, 1982, 38
  * Erick – (twin of Rowan) February 12, 1982, 38



**Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon (July 27, 1969, 50) Shawn Michaels (July 22, 1965, 54)**

  * Mike “The Miz” Mizanin (Shawn & Jericho’s son) - October 8, 1980, 39
  * Kevin Owen Steen (Adopted; real fathers are Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) - May 7, 1984, 35
  * Derek Levi (16; Raised by Bobby Roode and James Storm; OC)
  * Jamie (18; raised by Sabu, deaf, uses ASL, OC)
  * Miranda (Mandy for short; 16; Raised by Arn Anderson & Dean Malenko OC) 
  * Zachary Thomas (was raised by Abyss; 14 OC) 
  * Cameron
  * Cheyenne
  * Murphy Claire
  * Vaughn
  * Aurora



**Kevin Nash (July 9, 1959, 60) and Scott Hall (October 20, 1958, 61)**

  * Kevin Owen Steen - May 7, 1984, 35



**Andre the Giant (born May 19, 1946, died January 27, 1993)**

  * Big Show - February 8, 1972, 48



**Jeff Jarrett (July 14, 1967, 52)**

  * Eric Young - December 15, 1979, 40



**Nick Gage** **(September 22, 1980, 39) and Nigel McGuiness (January 23, 1976, 44)-**

    * John “Bradshaw” Layfield- Nigel’s brother
    * William Regal- Nigel’s brother
  * Morgan Nicholas Gage (OC) 


  * Wade Barrett (Nigel’s son) - August 10, 1980, 39
  * Ronnie Radke (Gage’s son) - December 15, 1983, 36



**JBL (November 29, 1966, 53) (brother of Nigel McGuinness and William Regal) and Ron Simmons (May 15, 1958, 61)**

  * Bobby Fish (adopted by JBL; brother of Aiden and Johnny, Biological father Owen Hart)- October 27, 1976, 42 
  * Johnny Gargano (adopted by JBL; brother of Aiden English and Bobby Fish, biological father Owen Hart) - August 14, 1987, 32
  * Aiden English (Adopted by JBL, biological father Owen Hart)- October 7, 1987, 32
  * Byron Saxton (Ron’s son) - August 20, 1981, 38 



**William Regal (May 10, 1968, 51)**

  * Simon ‘Kip’ Sabian - May 19, 1992, 28 (was raised in England until 1997 when his brother Austin was born when they all moved to the U.S. to live with William)


  * Paige - August 17, 1992, 27
  * Will Osprey - May 7, 1993, 27 (was raised in England until 1997 when his brother Austin was born when they all moved to the U.S. to live with William)
  * Pete Dunne - November 9, 1993, 26
  * Austin Theory - August 2, 1997, 22



  
  


**BJ Whitmer (January 25, 1978, 42) & Steve Corino (May 29, 1973, 46) as well as Nigel McGuinness who helped raise them as a step-father- **

  * Bryan Danielson - May 22, 1981, 38
  * Daniel Bryan
  * Alex Shelley - May 23, 1983, 36
  * Roderick Strong - July 26, 1983, 36
  * Colby Corino - August 28, 1996, 23



**Matt Striker & Todd Grisham- **

  * JB Borash (TNA Broadcaster/announcer/interviewer)
  * Josh Mathews (younger than what he is in real life, only about 23 in stories) 



**Ken Shamrock (February 11, 1964, 56) and Rich Franklin (October 5, 1974, 45) (UFC fighter) –**

  * Timothy Thatcher - March 17, 1983, 37 (Ken’s biological son, adopted by Rich when they got together)
  * Drew Gulak - April 28, 1987, 33 (Ken’s biological son, not related to Rich at all but when Ken and Rich started dating Rich soon adopted both Drew and Timothy) 
  * Ryan Shamrock


  * Ryder Shamrock Franklin (OC)



**Ken Anderson (March 6, 1976, 44) and Rob Van Dam (December 18, 1970, 49)**

  * Heath Slater - July 15, 1983, 36 (adopted)
  * Scott Hoying (adopted)
  * Mitch Grassi (adopted)



**Fit Finlay- 62, January 31, 1958**

  * Sheamus - January 28, 1978, 42
  * Finn Balor ‘Prince’ Devitt - July 25, 1981, 38
  * Michael Drake “Rockstar Spud” Maverick - January 30, 1983, 37
  * Drew McIntyre - June 6, 1985, 35
  * Hornswoggle - May 29, 1986, 34
  * Becky Lynch - January 30, 1987, 33
  * Jordan Devlin - March 15, 1990, 30
  * David Finlay - May 16, 1993, 26



  
  


**Goldust (April 11, 1969, 51) and Marlena (October 5, 1966, 53)-**

  * Brock Lesnar - July 12, 1977, 42 


  * Mickie James - August 31, 1979, 40



  
  


**Bas Rutten - February 24, 1965, 55**

  * Aleister Black - May 19, 1985, 34



  
  


**Zeb Colter (November 29, 1949, 70)-**

  * Jim Duggan-brother of Zeb


  * Jack Swagger - March 24, 1982, 38



**Pat Patterson (January 19, 1941, 79) and Gerald Brisco (September 19, 1946, 73)-**

    * Jack Brisco-brother of Gerald Brisco


  * Wes Brisco - February 21, 1983, 37
  * Jay Briscoe - January 25, 1984, 36
  * Mark Briscoe - January 18, 1985, 35



**Henry Godwinn - March 16, 1964, 56**

  * Trevor Murdoch - September 10, 1980, 39


  * James Storm-37
  * Scott Dawson (from NXT) - June 30, 1984, 35 



  
  


**Edge (October 30, 1973, 46) and Christian (November 30, 1973, 46)-**

    * Jeff Jarrett-Christian’s brother


  * Tyler Black (Birthday January 31, 1987), 34
  * Colin Cassady (Birthday October 9, 1987, 33, other father would be Jericho who raised him)
  * Seth Tyler Rollins Reso Copeland (birthday April 1, 1988 born 3 months premature), 32



**The Rock (May 2, 1972, 48)-**

  * Roman Reigns (May 25, 1985, 34)



**Lex Luger** **(June 2, 1958, 61) and Brian Pillman (born May 22, 1962, died October 5, 1997)-**

  * Dolph Ziggler - July 27, 1980, 39
  * Kenny Omega - October 16, 1983, 36
  * Zicky Dice - September 2 
  * Briley Pierce (Ryan Nemeth) - November 4, 1984, 35
  * Dalton Castle - March 4, 1986, 34 
  * Joey Janela - July 3, 1989, 30 (other father would be Jerry Lynn (June 12, 1963 – 56), Luger would raise Joey alone until 1995 when Jerry and Luger were in WCW together and Jerry found out about Joey and they decided to share custody) 
  * Brian Pillman Jr. - September 9, 1993, 26



**Shane Douglas (November 21, 1964, 55), John** **Laurinaitis (July 31, 1962, 57)** **, and Jim Cornette (September 17, 1961, 58) –**

  * Bryce Remsburg - 37



  * Dalton Castle (was adopted by them after Lex didn’t want him, actually started auctioning him off in the locker room when drunk/high. Cornette stopped him and brought Dalton home) - March 4, 1986, 34
  * Alan Angels - February 16, 1998, 22



  
  


**Stevie Ray (August 22, 1958, 61)-**

    * Booker T-brother to Stevie


  * Bobby Lashley - July 16, 1976, 43
  * Ezekial Jackson Ray - April 22, 1978, 42
  * Kendall Steven Ray (OC)
  * Moose - April 23, 1984, 36 
  * Langston Ezekial Ray - March 1, 1986, 34
  * Kevin Olusola Ray - October 5, 1988, 31 
  * CJ Harris Ray - January 28, 1991, 29
  * Cheeseburger



**Booker T (March 1, 1965, 55) and R-Truth (January 19, 1972, 48)-**

  * Jay Lethal - April 29, 1985, 35 
  * Xavier Woods - September 4, 1986, 33



**God Father, Charles Wright (May 16, 1961, 59)-**

  * **Scorpio Sky - April 2, 1983, 37**


  * Ricochet - October 11, 1988, 32



**John Morrison (October 3, 1979, 40), Joey Mercury (July 18, 1979, 40), Jamie Noble (December 23, 1976, 43) and Melina (March 9, 1979, 41)-**

  * Zack Ryder - May 14, 1985, 34 (John Morrison’s brother)


  * Enzo Amore - December 8, 1986, 33 (Jamie Noble’s brother)



**Christopher Daniels (March 24, 1970, 50) and Frankie Kazarian (August 4, 1977, 42, officially adopted them in 2003)-**

  * Stu Grayson - January 25, 1989, 31 (half-brother to John stayed with his mother in Canada most of the time, except for holidays and summers where he would spend with Christopher and John, he decided to go live with Christopher at 14 when his mother remarried and had a baby of her own)
  * John Silver - June 4, 1990, 30



**Mick Foley** **(June 7, 1965, 54)-**

  * Colt Cabana (adopted) - May 6, 1980, 40 
  * Lacey - April 27, 1983, 37 
  * QT Marshall - July 16, 1985, 35



**Colt Cabana (May 6, 1980, 40) –**

  * MJF - March 15, 1996, 23



**Truth Martini** **(May 8, 1975, 44) & ****Beulah McGillicutty (March 14, 1969, 51) (adopted them after Martini was sent to jail)**

  * Rhyno - October 7, 1975, 44 (Martini’s brother helped raise Mikey but was also adopted by Martini because he was still 17 when his parents left)
  * Mikey Whiplash - July 16, 1980, 39 (Martini’s brother adopted and raised him as his own because their parents were unable to)
  * Michael Elgin - December 13, 1986, 33 



**Kurt Angle (December 9, 1968, 51) and Brock Lesnar (July 12, 1977, 42)-**

  * Alex Riley (Kurt’s son) - April 28, 1981, 39
  * Matt Riddle - January 14, 1986, 34
  * Chad Gable - March 8, 1986, 34



**Goldberg (December 27, 1966, 53)** \- 

  * Ryback - November 10, 1981, 38
  * Braun Strowman - September 6, 1983, 36



**Eddie Guerrero (October 9, 1967, died November 13, 2005) and Chris (born** **May 21, 1967, died June 24, 2007)** \- 

  * Eddie Edwards - December 30, 1983, 36
  * PAC aka Adrian Neville (was not raised by them Eddie passed away right after he was born; Chris couldn’t keep him; was adopted by Axl Rotten (bornApril 21, 1971, died February 4, 2016) and Ian Rotten (June 1, 1970, 49) but they are not together as a couple just raise Pac together) - August 22, 1986, 33 



**Pat Buck (is actually their brother but raised them with the help of Drake after their parents, parents both adopted Buddy and Peyton from Australia only biological brothers are Curt and Drake, died when he was 16, he legally adopted them when he was 17) - December 24, 1984, 35**

  * Drake Younger - September 10, 1984, 35
  * Curt Hawkins (adopted) - April 20, 1985, 35
  * Buddy Murphy (adopted) - September 26, 1988, 32
  * Peyton Royce (adopted, sister of Buddy) - November 10, 1992, 27



**Batista - January 18, 1969, 51**

  * TJ Perkins - September 3, 1984, 35
  * Joaquin Wilde - October 5, 1986, 33



**Bob Backland (August 14, 1949, 70)-**

  * Generico/Sami Zayn - July 12, 1984, 35
  * Daniel “Dash” Wilder Wheeler - May 17, 1987, 33
  * Jeffery Austin - April 15, 1991, 29



**Rick Martel (March 18, 1956, 64)**

  * Matt Martel - December 7, 1983, 36 (soon to be 37)



**Bret Hart (July 2, 1957, 62)-**

  * Chris Hero - December 24, 1979, 40
  * Davey Richards - March 1, 1983, 37
  * Chase Parker - 36



**Ric Flair (February 25, 1949, 71) and Hulk Hogan (August 11, 1953, 66)-**

  * Kurt Angle - December 9, 1968, 51
  * Grace Hogan (OC)
  * Austin Aries - April 15, 1978, 42
  * David Flair - March 6, 1979, 41
  * Charlotte Flair - April 5, 1986, 34
  * Brooke Hogan - May 5, 1988, 32
  * Pamela Bayley Flair Hogan - June 15, 1989, 31
  * Reid Flair – born February 26, 1988, died March 29, 2013



**Mike Quakenbush (March 18, 1976, 44) and Clayton Morris (December 31, 1976, 44) - (brothers but took them in after Marty Jannetty (February 3, 1960, 60) kicked them out)**

  * Antonio Cesaro (took him in at age 15/16) - December 27, 1980, 39


  * Jigsaw (took him in at age 13) - December 16, 1983, 36
  * Orange Cassidy- (brother took him in at age 11) - March 10, 1985, 35



**Bruno Sammartino (born October 6, 1935, died April 18, 2018)-**

  * Mason Ryan - January 13, 1982, 38
  * Brian Cage - February 2, 1984, 36 
  * Alexander Rusev - December 25, 1985, 34
  * Mark Andrews - January 23, 1992, 28



**Ryan Hardy (from the Following) - 2 kids**

  * Jeff Hardy - August 31, 1977, 42
  * Matt Hardy - September 23, 1974, 45



**Rey Mysterio (December 11, 1974, 45)-**

  * Shannon Moore (Adopted after incident with Phil) - July 27, 1979, 40
  * Pentagon Jr. - February 26, 1985, 35 (Adopted at the age of 16 when Rey was 27)
  * Andrade - November 3, 1989, 30 (adopted at the age of 12 when Rey was 27)
  * Rey Fenix - December 30, 1990, 29 (adopted at the age of 11 when Rey was 27)
  * Flip Gordon - December 12, 1991, 28 (Rey’s kid had him at 17)
  * Angel Garza - September 23, 1992, 27 (Rey’s son had him at 18)



**Alberto Del Rio - May 25, 1977, 43**

  * **Jake Atlas - October 5, 1994, 25**



**Lance Storm (April 3, 1969, 51), Carl Ouellet (December 30, 1967, 52) & Rhyno (October 7, 1975, 44)- **

  * Maryse Ouellet - January 21, 1983, 37 (Carl’s daughter)
  * Bobby Roode - May 11, 1977, 42



**John Cena (April 23, 1977, 43), Randy Orton (April 1, 1980, 40), Brad Maddox (May 4, 1984, 36), & Clara Osborne- **

  * Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg - October 24, 1989, 30
  * Anthony Padilla - September 16, 1987, 32
  * MJF - March 15, 1996, 23 (Colt Cabana is his biological father but was adopted by Cena and Orton when he was 4) 
  * Connor-15 (OC)
  * Colin-15 (OC)
  * Alanna-6



**MVP** **(October 28, 1973, 46) -**

  * Sasha Banks - January 26, 1992, 28
  * Angelo Dawkins - July 24, 1990, 29 



**Joey Styles Heyman (July 14, 1971, 48) -**

  * Adam Joseph Mercury Heyman (Joey Mercury) – adopted - July 18, 1979, 40
  * AJ Styles – adopted - June 2, 1977, 42



**Diamond Dallas Page (64) and Jake “the Snake” Roberts (64) -**

  * Lance Archer - February 28, 1977, 43
  * Randy Orton (adoptive son of Jake, Smackdown) - April 1, 1980, 40
  * Martin “Marty the Moth” Casaus Martinez - March 5, 1985, 35
  * Ethan Page - September 20, 1989, 30
  * Adam Jacob Dallas Page - July 27, 1991, 28



**Jimmy Jacobs, Sami Callihan and Jon Moxley- 1 kid**

  * Kennedy (OC)



**Bill DeMott** **(November 10, 1966, 53)-**

  * Baron Corbin DeMott (Smackdown) - September 13, 1984, 36
  * Austin Matelson DeMott (Luchasaurus) - March 10, 1985, 35



  
  


**Al Snow (July 18, 1963, 56)-**

  * Mojo Rawley (Smackdown) - July 17, 1986, 33 



  
  


**Stone Cold Steve Austin (also Roman’s stepdad) (December 18, 1964, 55)-**

  * Noah Austin-33 (OC) 
  * Dexter Lumis - January 17, 1984, 36 (was mainly raised by his mother and it wasn’t until he became a wrestler that he connected with his father)
  * Tommaso Ciampa - May 8, 1985, 34
  * Karrion Kross - July 19, 1985, 34 (was not raised with Stone Cold, was raised by his mother until he was about 10 when she passed away and he was sent to live with his grandparents until the age of 14 when it was clear that he could no longer take care of them and they could no longer take care of him, so he was taken in by Stone Cold)
  * Marty Scurll - July 26, 1988, 31
  * Chase Owens - March 7, 1990, 30



**Lindsey McDonald (from the show Angel)- 1 kid**

  * Adam Rose McDonald (WWE)
  * Albert Rose McDonald (Adam Rose’s brother)



**Val Venis (March 6, 1971, 49) and Rick Rude (born December 7, 1958, died April 20, 1999**

  * Joseph “Joey” Ryan (Lucha Underground) - November 7, 1979, 40 (raised by Rick Rude) 
  * Chuckie Taylor - April 22, 1986, 34 years old (Val Venis adopted Chuck after Rick passed away in 1999 not Chuck or Joey’s biological parent)
  * Peter Avalon - June 14, 1989, 31 (Val Venis son, Chuck and him aren’t blood related)



**Vampiro (May 31, 1967, 52)-**

  * Steve Scott “Crazzy Steve” - March 4, 1984, 36
  * Jimmy Havoc - March 19, 1984, 36
  * Evil Uno (given up for adoption at the age of 3)- July 20, 1987, 33



**X-Pac (Sean Waltman) (July 13, 1972, 47)**

  * Elias - November 22, 1987, 32



O’Reily-

  * Ryan O’Reily (from the TV show OZ)
  * Cyril O’Reily (from the TV show OZ)
  * Kyle O’Reily-29 (ROH)



**Cynthia Rolland-Dyer (OC), Jase Dyer (EastEnders), & Luna Elphie Jackson (OC):**

  * Matt Dyer Jackson - March 13, 1985, 35
  * Brendon Urie Dyer Jackson (Bandom, Panic! At the Disco) - April 12, 1987, 33
  * Nick Dyer Jackson - July 28, 1989, 30



**Doug Williams (September 1, 1972, 47):**

  * Magnus - November 6, 1986, 33
  * Zack Sabre Jr. - July 24, 1987, 32
  * Tyler Bate - March 7, 1997, 23 



**Mauro Ranallo (December 21, 1969, 50) & Tom Phillips (May 19, 1989, 30)**

  * Arnold Ranallo Philips (OC)



**Arn Anderson (September 20, 1958, 61) & Tully Blanchard (January 22, 1954, 66) (after a one night stand during one of the many 4 horsemen reunions)**

  * Shawn Tye Spears Blanchard Anderson (Tye Dillinger in WWE) - February 19, 1981, 39
  * Gregory Trent Baretta Anderson Malenko (son of Arn, other Dad would be Dean Malenko making Shawn and Trent half-brothers) - March 30, 1987, 33
  * Tessa Blanchard - July 26, 1995, 24




	2. The Regal Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kip falls asleep in class and is forced to tell a secret that could change his families life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Austin Theory is only about 2 months old at this time so that is why he isn't in this chapter.

Kip lays his head down on the desk; he just needed to take a break.

“Simon…Simon? SIMON!” The teacher shouts dropping a book onto the desk loudly waking Kip up. Shit, he had done it again. He groans lifting his head up off the desk, now noticing he was drooling. He gently and subtly wiped the drool off. “Simon, come see me after class.”

“Oooohhhh…” The entire class says. Kip nervously sits at his desk at the end of class while the rest of his friends run out of the classroom ready for lunch. Kip slowly rises from his desk approaching the teacher’s desk.

“Simon, this is the third time this week you have fallen asleep in class. What’s going on?” The teacher asks. Kip just shrugs yawning. “Is everything alright at home?”

“I don’t know.” Kip says nervously.

“Alright, let’s go down to the head teacher’s office.” The teacher says.

“What about lunch?” Kip asks.

“We can eat there.” The teacher says. Kip nods grabbing his bag.

“I’m…I’m not in any trouble right?” Kip asks. The teacher smiles down at him putting a hand on his shoulder.

“No, Simon, you are not in any trouble. We just want to make sure everything is alright at home.” The teacher says. Kip sighs putting his hands in his pockets, he should have tried harder with Will, and he had only really pushed it onto Pete. Kip is led into the head teacher's office. “Have a seat, Simon, we’ll come get you when we are ready, why don’t you eat your lunch for now?” Kip gets out his lunch from his bag. He was glad that he didn’t have to pack his own lunch or else he’d probably just stuff it full of chips and candy. His mother didn’t have time to go to the store this weekend and he was the one stuck with the boring lunch since they were short on a lot of meat. So he just got an English muffin cream cheese sandwich with tomatoes for nutritional value. She always insisted on having all food groups in every single meal, at least when she could. He finishes his sandwich and cheese and starts on his orange slices when the head teacher comes out smiling; he notices that the Counsellor is also there.

Now he was getting worried.

“Come on in, Mr. Simon.” The head teacher says. Kip slides off the chair grabbing his bag. “Have a seat.” Kip sits down in the chair looking around the room. He had never been in the head teacher’s office before. “Now, Simon, I understand you have been having trouble staying awake in class, is that correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kip says. “I’m just tired is all.”

“Why are you tired, Simon?” The head teacher asks. Kip shrugs looking down.

“Guess I just didn’t get much sleep.” Kip says.

“What has it been like at home?” The counsellor asks.

“It’s been okay, I guess.” Kip says.

“Is there any problems or trouble you have been having?” The counsellor asks.

“Kinda?” Kip says reluctantly. “I just…my brother…”

“Your brothers are William and Peter correct?” The counsellor asks for clarification.

“Pete, yeah.” Kip says. “He…he…lives with our grandparents most of the time. But they are away for a month so we are…we have him.”

“How old is Pete?” The counsellor asks.

“He’s four.” Kip says. “Our Mum, she’s a nurse, so she works really long hours and is gone at night and in the mornings so I’m in charge.”

“Wait, how old are you?” The counsellor asks. Kip rolls his eyes.

“I’m six.” Kip says. “We live in a pretty safe neighborhood.”

“So, why are you so tired?” His teacher asks. He knew Kip was avoiding the question for some reason. “Simon, please, we are just trying to help here.”

“I don’t want Pete to be taken away!” Kip shrieks taking the adults in the room by surprise.

“Nobody is going to take away your brother.” The counsellor says.

“My…my grandparents have legal guardianship of him and…they said…what if he ends up in foster care or being adopted by another family?” Kip asks. The head teacher sighs leaning forward.

“That is highly unlikely.” The head teacher says. “Your parents, from the way I see it, are very capable of taking care of you. You have a stable home, food, and plenty of love. Just tell us what is going on so that we can help you and your brother the best we can.”

“He has nightmares, Pete does. Will and I usually take turns but Will was just sick and I wanted him to get lots of rest to get over that so I’ve been staying up with Pete for the past week. I don’t know what they do to him but…he…has scars and comes home with bruises and marks.” Kip says. “Will thinks they use a belt on him and maybe a spoon and definitely fists.”

“Where’s your Dad?” The counsellor asks.

“He’s overseas. He’s a professional wrestler. We’ve had travel issues so Mum just decided to stay here with us until we could move there where he is.” Kip explains. “Are you going to talk to him? I want to be there if you do.”

“We have to discuss it first.” The head teacher says. “But you don’t worry about a thing.”

“Let’s get back to class, ya?” His teacher says.

When Kip is done with class, he sees the counsellor and head teacher as well as Pete’s teacher outside with both Pete and Will and a person he didn’t know.

“Kip! Kip!” Will shouts running up to him hugging him tightly.

“Shall we go down to the office?” The person Kip didn’t know asks. He goes to touch Pete’s shoulder but Pete’s teacher stops him.

“He does not like to be touched.” She says. Kip holds out his hand, Pete takes it.

“Keep **(how he says Kip as a four year old)** …” Pete whispers. “I didn’t tell them.”

“I know. I did.” Kip says. “I had to.”

“He is insisting on being in there with Pete when you speak to him. I don’t think he’ll take no for an answer.” The head teacher says.

“He is extremely mature for six.”

“Sir, who is that?” Kip asks his teacher.

“He is a social worker.” His teacher says. “He is here to help you.”

“Are you William?” The social worker asks.

“I’m Will! Will Osprey Regal Jr! This is my older brother Simon Sabian Regal but we call him Kip and my younger brother, Pete Dunne Regal.” Will says proudly.

“Can we go and talk in here?” The social worker asks. Kip goes to follow after them but is stopped. “I’m sorry, but just us. I just want to talk with him.”

“It’s alright, Simon.” His teacher says. Kip sighs but sits down. He didn’t know how long Will was inside for but it felt like it was a long time. When the door finally opens, Will comes out playing with a paper airplane.

“Simon, Pete, why don’t you come on in?” The social worker says. Pete giggles covering his mouth.

“They keep calling you Simon.” Pete says.

“Only you and Will and Mom and Dad can call me Kip, Petey.” Kip says walking into the room shutting the door.

“That’s a very cool nickname nonetheless.” The social worker says.

“Thanks.” Kip says grinning.

“So, Pete, is it okay I call you Pete?” The social worker asks. Pete looks up nodding. “Alright, Pete, I am going to make you something but I’m going to need your help okay?”

“Okay.” Pete says curiously but cautiously.

“When I hold out my hand, you will have to pull a piece of tape off and give it to me. We’ll just be talking through this, okay?” The social worker explains. Pete nods. “Who do you live with?”

“My Gran and Grandad.” Pete says.

“And how do you like it there?” The social worker asks.

“I don’t.” Pete says. “They are mean.”

“How are they mean?” The social worker asks.

“They yell at me, and hurt me.” Pete says. “Grandad hits me, pushes me, and uses a belt when I’m really naughty. Gran uses the spoon. She’ll hit me on my arm or hand or butt anywhere she can.”

“Is it a wooden spoon?” The social worker asks. “Or metal?”

“Wooden.” Pete says.

“How long have you lived with your grandparents?” The social worker asks.

“Since I was 2.” Pete says. “Are you making a house?”

“You are very smart!” The social worker says. “How many sides does this have?”

“Right now it has four.” Pete says.

“And how many people are in your house?” The social worker asks.

“Six.” Pete says.

“Six?” The social worker asks. Pete looks up pointing to one side. “Me,” He says then pointing to another side giggling “Simon,”

“Hey!” Kip shouts looking up from his homework. Pete just snickers loudly. He points to another side.

“Will.” Pete says. He points to the fourth side, “Mommy.”

“And where are the fifth person and the sixth?” The social worker asks. Pete points to where the inside of the house.

“That’s where baby Austin lives.” Pete says. Then he points to where the roof is going to go. “That’s Daddy. Because even if he isn’t here, he is, always. He’s the roof; he keeps us safe, warm, protected, and dry. We may not even notice he is there but he is. Right, Keep?”

“That’s right, buddy.” Kip says. Pete helps put the tape on the roof of the house. The social worker takes a pen out of the drawer writing something on each of the sides and finally on the roof.

“Hold out your hand.” The social worker says. Pete puts his hands on his desk, the social worker putting the house into his hands.

“It mine?” Pete asks.

“It’s yours.” The social worker says. The social worker asks a few more questions to Kip and then calls someone and then their mother.

Kip wakes up in the middle of the night to Will shaking him.

“Kip! Kip, wake up! Kip, Dad’s home!” Will says. Kip sits up in his bed, did he hear that right? “He’s downstairs! Come on!”

“Wait, just wait a minute, Will.” Kip says. “You didn’t wake Pete did you?”

“No, this is the first night he hasn’t had nightmares.” Will says.

“Let’s just…I want to hear what they are saying.” Kip says. Kip climbs out of bed slowly sneaking out of his room, Will not far behind. Kip stops at the edge of the steps hearing arguing coming from downstairs.

“How could you?! How could you even send him off to my parents?! MY PARENTS OF ALL PEOPLE. You know who they are. You know what they put me and Nigel through!” William shouts.

“You don’t know what it is like raising three boys. You aren’t here, William. He was out of control, I was so close to giving up and they saw that. They saw an opening, they took advantage of me. And continued to. Once the legalities were out of the way they shut me out unless they needed me.” Their mother said.

“You should have told me!” William says.

“I couldn’t imagine what you would think of me, William!” Their mother says crying.

“Think of you? I know them; they are very good at manipulating a situation. I wouldn’t have blamed you, I would have known. I’m sorry for getting upset, it was just…” William says sighing.

“Too much? I’m really sorry. I never should have given him to them knowing what I know but I was spread too thin…”

“They took advantage of you. Not your fault.” William says. Kip hears footsteps and sniffling coming from the hallway. Pete stops at the foot of the stairs looking down seeing William.

“Daddy?” Pete calls. William looks up the stairs to see the three boys. “DADDY!” Pete shouts running down the stairs. He stops before he jumps into his arms whining.

“Oh, baby.” Their mother says kissing the top of his head.

“I wetted the bed.” Pete says. William kneels down grabbing Pete’s hands.

“That’s okay. I used to wet the bed too. We’ll get you cleaned up.” William says. He smiles when he feels as tight embrace around his stomach. “Hey, junior.” William looks up to see Kip carrying down the sheets already.

“No, Kip, no, give me those. Go hug your Dad.” Their mother orders. Kip smiles handing her the sheets walking over to William. He looks down at his feet.

“You aren’t mad at me, are you, Dad?” Kip asks.

“Why would I be mad at you?” William asks.

“Cuz, I’m the one that told.” Kip says. William pulls Kip into his arms.

“No, son, I am quite proud of you.” William says. “We can be a family again.”


	3. WCW Family Night

Eric didn’t know what he was thinking when he made a WCW Nitro family night but he did and there was no backing out now. He didn’t fully realize just how many men had kids. 31 kids of all different ages backstage were going to be running around. He gets there early with his two sons Evan and Garrett. It had been a while since they had been to Nitro, he always brought them when they were a bit younger but with them being teens now he just figured they weren’t interested in it anymore.

“Boys, I have a meeting, don’t cause any trouble alright? And be nice to the other kids when they arrive?” Eric says.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say Dad.” Garrett says.

“I can go and walk around then?” Evan asks.

“Yup, ask if you need help finding anything the staff will be more than willing to help.” Eric says.

“Cool.” Evan says grinning from ear to ear. He immediately makes his way to the ring area sitting down on the stage watching the ring crew put up the ring. They were almost finished with it, just working on the ring ropes. He notices two older teens behind the barricade looking at the ring.

“I’m just saying, they aren’t here, you know? Why not run around in there, run a few drills?”

“I don’t know, EY.”

“Come on, Nicholas! Where is your sense of adventure? It’s just a few bumps.” EY says. The other teen looks around nodding. They jump the barricade rolling underneath the bottom rope.

“Square up?” Dolph asks. EY nods putting his hands on Dolph’s shoulders, Dolph putting his hands on EY’s.

“Shoulder bump.” EY says running over to the rope bouncing off hitting Dolph in the shoulder sending him to the canvas.

“Arm drag.” Dolph calls out before doing an almost flawless arm drag.

“Holy shit, man. Fucking natural.” EY says. “Can you do a drop-kick?” Dolph shrugs. “Never tried it?”

“On the trampoline and in the pool but never in the ring.” Dolph says. 

“Well, come on.” EY says.

“I…I don’t know…” Dolph says.

“Hey, if they ask I’ll say it was my idea.” EY says. “You got to try it on someone and I’m a willing participant.”

“You are crazy. Has anyone ever told you that?” Dolph asks.

“All the time.” EY says.

“I’ll try.” Dolph says. Just as Dolph is getting off the ground EY turns his head so instead of Dolph hitting EY’s shoulder Dolph hits him right in the jaw. EY groans in pain holding his jaw. Evan quickly gets on his feet making his way to the ring. “Oh shit! Shit, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” EY says.

“You are bleeding.” Evan says.

“Oh, God, Jarrett is gonna kill me!” Dolph says. “I’m so sorry.”

“Eric Young Jarrett, what the hell are you doing in the ring?” Jeff asks. “Shit, you are bleeding, what the hell happened?”

“We were just messing around, Dad. It was a total accident, my fault. Shouldn’t have turned my head.” EY says.

“Dolph, what are you doing?” Janela asks. “I want to wrestle.”

“No, no, you are too young for that, Joey.” Dolph says putting his hand on Joey’s head. Joey frowns looking up at him. “Fine, but nothing major, okay?”

“Yes!” Janela says. “I want to do an elbow drop!”

“I said nothing major.” Dolph says.

“He can do it from the second rope. He’s 8, right?” Jarrett asks smiling at Joey.

“Yup, 8 years old!” Janela says proudly.

“Help him up to the second turnbuckle, Eric get on the mat.” Jarrett orders. Dolph helps Joey onto the second rope steadying him. “Little closer there, son.”

“Right, sorry.” EY says moving closer to the ropes. Dolph lets go of Joey and he leaps off the second rope landing his elbow cleanly on EY’s chest. “I think…you both are naturals.”

“He loves to do elbow drops.” Dolph says trapping Joey’s head in a headlock. “I don’t know who he gets that from.”

“ECW! ECW!” Janela starts to chant. Dolph rolls his eyes.

“That’s right. His Dad is in ECW now.” Dolph says. “Joey, you know how dangerous it is to be by yourself. Why’d you leave Dad?”

“He’s in a bad mood.” Janela says.

“Alright, you can…you can stay with me tonight.” Dolph says. “Sorry, who are you exactly?” Dolph asks Evan. Evan blushes shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“I’m Evan Bourne Bischoff.” Evan says.

“You are Bischoff’s kid.” EY says.

“Out of the ring, kids. Let’s go backstage.” Jarrett says. “I’m sure more of the kids are arriving now.”

“Are they any our age?” EY asks.

“A couple.” Jarrett says chuckling.

“How many is a couple?” Dolph asks.

“About 4?” Jarrett says truthfully.

“That’s not bad.” Dolph says.

“Whoa…how many kids is that?” EY asks.

“Chavo, Eddie, Chris and Rey all came together so those are all their kids.” Jarrett says. “Rey has two, Chavo has two, and Eddie and Chris have one.”

“Hey, I’m Eddie.” Eddie Edwards says offering his hand to Evan.

“Evan.” Evan says taking it.

“I’m hungry.” Janela says.

“Me too!” Gordon says.

“I guess we are going to catering.” Chavo says.

“We can take the stuff to the locker room and meet you there.” Guerrero says.

“I can help…if you want…” EY says politely.

“I’d love some help, young man.” Guerrero says.

“Can I go get some food with them?” Eddie Edwards asks.

“Sure.” Guerrero says.

“Awesome, thanks!” Eddie Edwards says. Chavo groans adjusting Sammy on his hip.

“Sammy, don’t you want to walk?” Chavo asks.

“Nuh-uh.” Sammy says.

EY quickly helps Guerrero and Benoit when he notices two boys down the hall alone. He goes to go walk towards them but is stopped by Stevie Richards.

“Best to leave them be.” Stevie says.

“But they are all alone.” Eric says.

“We are keeping an eye on them. It’s been too long since they’ve seen each other. We are giving them space.” Stevie says.

“Are…is one of them yours?” Eric asks.

“The younger one. He’s mine, Raven’s and Tommy Dreamer’s.” Stevie says. “The other one is Chris Jericho’s son.”

“Just shut up and listen, will you?” Jimmy asks putting the headphones over Sami’s ears. “I found…this real new song just recently.” Jimmy says playing the cassette tape for him. Sami starts to tap his foot to the beat.

“Huh, who sings this?” Sami asks.

“Matchbox 20.” Jimmy says.

“Real mellow from the stuff I normally listen to, I like it.” Sami says.

“Do you know Nirvana?” Jimmy asks. Sami nods but shrugs.

“Never really listened to them. Dad plays them all the time, of course but well you know what I like.” Sami says.

“Dude, you got to get out of the 80s.” Jimmy says.

“Says you. Besides I like it. There’s nothing wrong with Metallica.” Sami says.

“No, but there are so many better groups now!” Jimmy says. “Shit, now I have to write them down for you.”

“You got this Nirvana on there?” Sami asks pointing to the tape. Jimmy nods grinning. “I’ll listen. Only for you.”

“Cool.” Jimmy says fast forwarding past some of the tracks. “I have almost all of their stuff on here.”

“They aren’t together anymore?” Sami asks.

“The…the main singer died.” Jimmy says. “This one is called Smells like Teen Spirit.” Jimmy watches Sami closely as he plays the tape again. He can tell Sami likes it immediately because he is smiling.

“Drums are sick!” Sami shouts. “Chorus hits hard. This is a jumping song!”

“I know right!” Jimmy shouts back.

“Man, I’m in love with these drums!” Sami says standing up grabbing Jimmy’s hand jumping up and down.

Stevie and Jericho are both watching this at the end of the hall.

“He’s gonna be such a rebellious teen thanks to Jimmy.” Stevie says.

“Nah, I think you guys are safe.” Jericho says. “Looks like he’s getting him into Nirvana, hope that’s okay. He just recently discovered them. His mothers were not too happy with me but what was I going to do deny him that? If he connects with the music then I can’t take that away from him.”

“Well, Sami listens to Metallica and a lot of metal and rock groups anyways so he’d like them.” Stevie says. “Honestly I’m surprised Raven hasn’t gotten him into them yet.”

“He’s done a good job as it is with the bands he’s gotten him into now! Let my boy get him into some good ones too!” Jericho says. Jericho turns his attention to two fighting boys outside the locker room.

“Give it back! Shawn, give it back!” Trent says jumping up in the air to try and grab whatever was in Shawn’s hands.

“Why should I?” Shawn asks scoffing.

“Because it’s not yours! It’s mine!” Trent says stomping on Shawn’s foot hard making him drop his hand allowing Trent to grab the action figure from him. Shawn grabs Trent trying to wrestle the figure out of his hand. “Let go! Ugh, leave me alone!”

“Aren’t you too old for action figures, Greggy poo?” Shawn asks in a baby voice. Trent’s whole demeanor changed and he elbows Shawn in the stomach hard.

“You know I don’t like that name!” Trent says punching Shawn in the arm.

“Don’t be such a baby!” Shawn says back to him.

“I’m not a baby!” Trent shouts pushing Shawn. Shawn scowls pushing Trent so hard that he falls backward onto his butt.

“You are acting like one!” Shawn says. Trent narrows his eyes at him and screams running towards him but before he can do any real damage, both Malenko and Arn are in between them.

“Shawn, take a step back. Come on.” Arn says. “Boys, I told you to be on your best behavior tonight. What is this?”

“He started it!” Trent says.

“What happened?” Malenko asks.

“He stole my action figure, started teasing me about it.” Trent says. “Saying I’m too old for it.”

“Shawn, he’s 10 years old.” Arn says.

“He’s like attached to that thing.” Shawn says.

“I don’t care. You are the older brother. You are 16; you are supposed to be helpful towards him, not bully him.” Arn says. “You have never asked him about it, have you?”

“Asked him about what?” Shawn asks.

“The action figure.” Arn says. “Why he carries it around?”

“No, not really.” Shawn says.

“Ask him one time.” Arn says.

“Uh…where’d he go?” Shawn asks.

“I told him to go put it away. He doesn’t need it right now.” Malenko says.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit. Joey, how hard is it to keep an eye on him?” Rude asks.

“I didn’t think he needed a babysitter, he’s 11.” Joey Ryan says rolling his eyes. “I’m always in charge of keeping an eye on him. He couldn’t have gotten far.”

“We don’t even know how long he’s been gone for, Joseph!” Rude shouts. 

“Trent is taking a while.” Shawn says nervously.

“What is your son’s name?” Malenko asks Rude.

“Dustin but we also call him by his middle name Chuck.” Rude says.

“Let’s go find him then.” Arn says.

“You think Trent went to look for him?” Shawn asks.

“Knowing Trent, yes. He probably heard them calling for Chuck in the locker room and snuck out the other door.” Malenko says.

Trent is walking backstage when he wanders down a dark hallway. He continues to walk until he feels something fall on his head. He rubs his head then looks down picking up a pencil. He looks up to see someone sitting in the rafters.

“Sorry. But why don’t you bring it up to me instead of just staring?” The boy asks. “There’s a ladder over there. I’m Dustin by the way but my Dad calls me Chuck.”

“I’m Greg but I go by Trent.” Trent says climbing up the ladder tucking the pencil behind his ear. “Are you drawing or writing?”

“What do you think? What do I look more like?” Chuck asks. Trent shrugs.

“How should I know, I just met you.” Trent replies. “But if I had to guess, I would guess some type of art.” Trent says sitting next to Chuck.

“You mind giving me my pencil now?” Chuck asks.

“Not until you show me if I’m right or wrong.” Trent says grinning. Chuck just smiles back.

“I like you already.” Chuck says handing his sketch pad to Trent.

“Whoa.” Trent says in response.

“It’s for Sting. I made him into a crow, he said that it is what the character was based on so.” Chuck says. “I’m going to keep everything black for now. Might add some white to the NWO stuff.”

“You are really talented.” Trent says. “Your dad was looking for you.”

“My brother wouldn’t shut up and I couldn’t concentrate so I left.” Chuck says.

“You have a brother too? Older or younger?” Trent asks.

“Older, he’s 17.” Chuck says.

“My brother is 16.” Trent says.

“How old are you? I’m 11.” Chuck says.

“10.” Trent says. He sighs. “I’m starving; I can’t believe they haven’t fed us yet.”

“I know. Should we raid the concession stand?” Chuck asks. Trent grins.

“Let’s do it.” Trent says.


End file.
